The Lonely Hearts
by MsDreamer93
Summary: The seven-year-old Naruto feels lonely as he sees parents pick up their children from the playground. He calls out to Sasuke who is also alone.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **The Lonely Hearts**

The seven-year-old Naruto observed parents took their children from the playground and headed back their homes. His eyes filled with sadness. He wished somebody came to him and said, 'Hey, Naruto, let's go home.', but that sound had never came. He hung his head down and sighed. Maybe, someday.

He raised his head and saw Sasuke stood few metres away from him. He also observed other children and their parents. Naruto watched his back and mused about how Sasuke had become similar to him. He was alone now just like him. He knew the feeling of coming back home and no hearing 'hello'. Naruto's stomach knotted on that thought and his heart filled with loneliness.

Naruto reached his hand out toward Sasuke who was walking away. He opened his mouth and wanted to call out to him, but words were lost in his throat.

 _Come on, call him!_

Naruto saw Sasuke as a rival, but also someone who was just like him. If he called him now, then he might gain his first friend. Someone whom he could talk to about everything. He breathe in and – nothing, still silence.

Sasuke was getting farer away from Naruto. He was losing his time. Whether he called Sasuke now would decide on his future relationship with him. It was now or never.

He breathe in and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped in his steps. It seemed like hours for Naruto before he turned around towards him. He widened his eyes a little as he looked at Naruto, but he quickly returned to his emotionless state.

He didn't want to scream more, so he ran to Sasuke. He stood in front of him with his mouth half-opened.

"If you called me just to stare at me, then you're wasting my time. I need to do my training."

"Can I come with you?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "Whatever, I don't care."

Naruto wasn't sure if this meant yes or no, but he decided to follow him regardless.

After ten minutes they found themselves surrounded by several trees. Each of them had target pinned to. Naruto noticed cut marks on them.

"So, this is where you train."

"Hmm."

Sasuke took out six kunai from his small bag. He held three kunai in each of his hands and threw them in his both sides. The kunai hit the both trees on his left and right side. No kunai was left on the ground.

Naruto couldn't be worse from Sasuke. He had only five kunai on him, but this should be enough to show that he also could be as good as Sasuke. He chose the target in front of him and in a quick move he threw the kunai at it. They dropped before they could reach the target. Naruto grunted and went to pick up the kunai.

He tried again and again in various methods and tried different targets, but the results were always the same. Only two of his kunai managed to hit at the bottom of the target, and it only happened twice.

After fifteenth time of the unsuccessful attempts to have all kunai stuck to the targets, Sasuke spoke, "You are holding them too tight. Relax a bit."

"I just lost my focus, because of you, you idiot!"

"I'm just trying to help you, you idiot! Whatever, I'm going home."

"No, wait!" Naruto followed Sasuke's advice and loosen his grip on his kunai. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles. He watched the target in front of him and threw his five kunai forward. Only two kunai stuck to the target, however, unlike before they were in the middle. Naruto smiled.

"You still need more work on it."

"Stop being such a smart-ass. I actually managed to hit the target with my two kunai in the middle!"

"Pft, it's because I gave you a tip."

"Yeah, thanks, by the way. So," Naruto scratched his right cheek. "Wouldn't you mind to give me some more tips."

"Pft, fine. Like I said you are holding your kunai too tight. It's true that your grip should be solid, but you're taking it too far. Relax. You don't need to be so tensed." Sasuke gave Naruto more tips of how he should hold the kunai and threw them.

"Alright, this time I will do it, believe it!"

Again only two kunai reached the target. "What! I followed all of your tips. Hey, Sasuke, you gave me the wrong tips!"

"No, you idiot! You just need to practice some more. What did you think? That you would become expert in it after the first time?"

"No, I just thought it would take less time."

"Even for me it took time before I could precisely hit the target."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Naruto smiled slightly and returned to his practice.

After over an hour, Naruto managed to hit the target in the middle with four kunai. He smiled proudly, "You see I'm becoming better at it. Soon I'll beat you."

"Pft. By the way, why did you call out to me? You have always either ignored me or shouted at me how you will gonna beat me."

Naruto's eyes fell on the floor, he bit his bottom lip. "Mm, I guess because I felt lonely. I actually always feel lonely, and I know you feel the same way, so..."

"I see. Well, I'll get going now, but – if you want we can meet here tomorrow and practice some more."

Naruto's eyes shined with excitement. "I'll be here and tomorrow I will hit no five but ten kunai, believe it!"

"Don't go ahead of yourself. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Naruto with a smile on his face decided to stay longer to practice throwing kunai. He was happy that he might just gain his first friend.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.**


End file.
